What happens next ?
by DarkAspiration
Summary: Well..Everyone's in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. But..somethings never change..or do they? Focus is on Hermione and Harry... - COMPLETE -
1. Default Chapter

"With the NEWTS finally over, we can really have some fun!" Ron exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air and made a gesture which resembled the sign of victory. Harry nodded mind-absently as he trudged alongside, his mind on the events which happened in the last few weeks prior to the examinations. His eyes were reverted to the other side of the dining hall, which had been reverted to the examination hall.

"Hey Ron, I'll catch up with you later. I forgot my quills." Ron shrugged and made his way up the staircase with Neville and Dean, both of whom were comparing the answers to the previous paper, which was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry quickly made his way to the end of the dining hall and leaned against the wall, running his hand through his hair, a bad habit which seemed to make it even more rumpled. With her back towards him, Harry could inhale the faint scent of perfume which he had given her the previous Christmas. He really enjoyed his holidays, as he spent it with the Weasleys and the rest of the Order at his godfather's house, a routine which he had gotten used to and enjoyed immensely in the recent years. But sadly enough, his godfather's absence seemed not to have diminished.

With a cough, he tried to make his presence known and she finally turned around. His heart filled with pleasure the moment his eyes caught hers. He had no idea when it started, but during their 6th year at Hogwart's, both he and Hermione were chosen as Head Boy and Girl, thus allowing them to spend more time together. While he had always enjoyed Ron's company, he had come to realise that he had changed in certain ways, more than one.

Hermione had always been bushy headed with big, front teeth. But she still retained a certain style which he had to admire. She never gave in to the criticisms of the other girls about her looks or how she conducted herself. From an awkward, gawky looking young girl, Hermione had made the transition into young womanhood, with her slim figure and now, long, straight hair with hung past her shoulders. Despite the physical changes, she was still her old self in character. He started to realise how much depth she held. How her mind worked. How her eyes would light up when she was happy; and how her brow furrowed when she was paying attention to the slightest detail. Little things which he never appreciated, never thought were of any significance in the past. But unfortunately, he was still timid in admitting his feelings and thought himself a klutz in relationships. Thus, he had never admitted how he felt towards her. And now, with so many unexpected events which just took place; it just wasn't the appropriate time to indulge in romantic fantasies.

"So...How did you think you did?" He asked as he bent down to help her collect her parchment. "I don't know, Harry. I think I didn't do myself justice in the description of the Impediminent Jinx...I'm really tired now." She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked out of the hall together.

"Who wouldn't be tired? After all that excitement before our exams..." His voice trailed off as he noticed Hermione's face change from tired to sad. Her eyes started tearing up and she focused her gaze onto the floor. He felt like an idiot. Of all things to say, he just had to mention what happened! With a sigh, he pulled Hermione closer to him as they made their way to the dormitory, where a celebration was already underway. Bottles of butterbeer and pasties of all kinds were spread out on the tables while all the seventh-years toasted each other and sang songs while lighting fireworks sent by the Weasley twins, whose business was already nearing its third year, and proved to be both successful and entertaining.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Harry asked as he noticed how Hermione's forehead ceased into a frown. Without a word, he took her hand and led her out of the dormitory and down the endless staircases. She did not make any sound to resist him. Yes. She was drained and even more vulnerable than before.

The sky was tinged a rosy pink, and there was a slight chill in the air as they made their way to the lake. They sat down under a tree, the very same tree where his father used to sit under with Sirius and Lupin and Wormtail while they were students at Hogwarts.

The silence between them was not at all comfortable. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck, standing from the tension. He looked over at Hermione whose features were hard to comprehend. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as he tried to make normal conversation.

"Viktor." She replied without hesitation. Harry nodded and looked out at the lake, which surface was now a silvery orange colour as the sun cast its rays over the horizon.

Those countless times he tried to forget. How important Viktor was to Hermione. They had become close friends after the Triwizard Competition, remaining pen pals throughout their 5th year. During the summer holidays after their OWLs, Hermione invited Viktor to London, where they spent their time together, and exploring new wonders. Hermione had fallen in love for the first time. And Viktor had found something which he never thought possible. A girl who loved him for who he really was and not for his title of a world renowned International Quidditch player.

Having fled from the Dark Lord, Karkaroff, the head of Viktor's school, was still aware of their little interludes. Despite his immense despise for Muggle born witches and wizards, he made no attempt to stop them as he knew it would prove to be beneficial towards him one day.

And so it did. Lord Voldemort kidnapped Viktor, with the help of Karkaroff and lured Hermione into saving him. Knowing how Harry Potter would risk everything for the safety of his friends.

Hermione was made to watch Voldemort perform the Cruciatus Curse on Viktor until he finally succumbed.

With the help of the members of Dumbledore's Army and the order, Harry managed to track down Voldemort and with that, reveal the prophecy which was made. When one would die while the other lived. He never imagined himself capable of doing so, but he managed to defeat the most powerful dark wizard and come out alive.

In fact, he owed his life to Hermione. She blocked out the death curse which lord Voldemort had aimed at Harry, using her own body as a shield.

Why did she not die? Was it because Viktor's spirit resided in the core of Voldemort's wand, along with the countless others he had killed before, and they in turn, acted as guardians for Hermione? Was it because of her Muggle heritage which made her immune to the darkest of curses? These were questions which even Dumbledore couldn't answer.

Harry could still remember the instant when he had defeated Voldemort and knelt besides Hermione's lifeless body. Her face was a translucent white and glowed eerily in the dancing flames which filled the cave where the duel took place with light. He had endured many losses in his life, and yet, when he looked at Hermione's deadly features, he knew at that moment, this was one loss he could never be able to deal with. His heart leapt with joy as soon as Dumbledore arrived and examined her, pronouncing that she was not dead, but merely unconscious.

He spent days by her bedside in the hospital wing, waiting for her to awaken. Madam Pomfrey had even grown tired of his ever-lurking presence that she had to constantly chase him out.

"You know...I had never really liked you the first time I saw you. You just seemed to know-it-all and acted like such a goody-two-shoes. I could never forget the expression on your face when that troll went trudging into the girls' toilet in our first year. You looked like you swallowed the vomit-flavoured sweet." It was a warm afternoon and Harry was reminiscing past scenarios to a sleeping Hermione. As usual, Ron had to organise the next Quidditch match (Yes! The clumsy Keeper in his 5th year was chosen to be captain of the Quidditch team) and he had excused Harry, on the basis of – "You don't need to sit in to our strategy meetings to learn how to catch a Snitch, mate!"

"But, you know...life is really strange...We grew up, you and I. I can't say I've always been perfect too so that makes us even, right?" Harry sighed as he propped his head on his hands and continued to stare at the motionless body. "Hm...You look rosier than yesterday. Looks like Madam Pomfrey has been treating you right!" He snorted at his feeble attempt of a joke but his eyes were immediately caught by a slight twitching of her eyelids. He got excited and started talking faster.

"Hey...I bet you wouldn't know the answer to this question! Why did the three witches cross the road?" This time, she let out a soft moan, turned her head towards him and opened her eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry couldn't believe it. After all this weeks, she had finally come to. He could see her lips moving but no sound came out.

"What are you trying to say?? Do you want something to drink?? Don't get up! Lie down!" He was acting like Mrs Weasley now, all in a dither. He leaned forward.

"The three witches...wanted to get into the Three Broomsticks..." Hermione said breathlessly. Harry was stunned. "Oh, Hermione!" Without saying a further word, he took her into his arms and started to cry.

The sky was now dark. Harry had to shake himself to rid of the thoughts in his head. He turned over to look at Hermione and he saw that she had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Harry...I meant to tell you something. While I was unconscious, Viktor came to me." Hermione said without looking at him. She tugged at her hair with her hand and continued. "He said that he wanted nothing more than what he had experienced." Harry kept his silent and let her speak.

"I never thought I'd say this but I know no matter how much I pray or what I do, his never going to come back. And that in fact, is the hardest reality." A lone tear strayed down her cheek and Harry tried to resist the urge to help her wipe it away. He remembered how it was with Cho, when Cedric Diggory was murdered by lord Voldemort three years ago. She never stopped crying at the mention of his name. He didn't know how to console a crying girl!

"No! I have to learn!" He thought to himself fiercely as he reached over and pulled Hermione close to him. This time, he felt a surge of electricity run through his fingers and as Hermione turned her face towards him, he felt a river of warmth run through him. All of the sudden, this just felt right Like it was meant to be. This sudden revelation startled him.

"Don't cry..." He whispered as their faces drew closer. Like before, he could see the tears clinging onto her eyelashes, just as they had with Cho's. But it was different this time. He was young then, infatuated by a girl who was only a distant dream.

Now, he was older and wiser. He knew what he wanted and hoped that it would be the final chapter of a search.

Their lips touched.


	2. Ron blurts out the truth which he kept a...

Hermione lay on her bed that night, unable to close her eyes. Whenever she did, she would picture that one terrible moment when lord Voldemort had stood over Viktor's body, laughing.

She had never heard such an evil sound before, which could match the chill of the Dementors. She never thought she would experience the feeling of happiness ever again, and for once, she could understand how Harry had felt after Sirius died. 'How could anyone actually go through this?' She thought to herself as she turned to her side and punched her pillow. The sensation of having someone near to you die was terrible.

She ran her fingers across her lips and smiled to herself. Harry's lips had felt so soft against her lips. Although she knew that he had never really gone out with anyone before, he was still an okay kisser. She could still hear his voice besides her ear.

He had walked her to the stairs of the Head Girl's Dormitory and whispered into her ear, "Please don't try to think about anything unnecessary, okay? And just get some rest." He had planted a chaste kiss on her cheek and watched her walk to her room before he headed for his own.

Harry Potter... Harry Potter...They had been friends for six years and now, where did they stand? Tiredness took over and the room became a haze before she had anytime to dwell on her question further.

"Hey...The man of the hour finally returns!" Harry was greeted by an avalanche of voices as soon as he stepped into his bedroom. He raised his eyes to see Ron Weasley perched on his armchair, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan dangling their feet off his bed.

"Why aren't you guys in bed yet?" He asked in a voice which sounded like I-want-to-spend-time-alone-thinking-about-Hermione-so-please-get-out.

Oblivious to Harry's tone of voice, Seamus walked over and handed a bottle of butterbeer to him and looked at him with such an incredulous look which shook Harry up.

"We're celebrating our final days here at Hogwart's my good man. That's what we're doing. Don't tell me you're gonna pull rank over us, order us to get into our pj's and holler at us to get to bed on time, are you?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows and took a swig out of his bottle. Sighing wearily, Harry had half the mind to do exactly so, but he didn't want to spoil the festive mood. It felt like he just had to dream about Hermione after this round of butterbeers or until all of them couldn't drink anymore. Whichever came first. He turned around and gave a sigh of blissfulness, unaware of the look Ron had thrown in his direction.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" Ron swaddled over to Harry's corner in the bedroom as the rest of the group continued toasting each other. "You look like you're out of it."

Harry looked over at Ron and smiled, before saying, "I kissed her. I told her everything." The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, his nose hurting like hell and the feeling of being pummelled by a dozen Hippogriffs. He tried to focus his gaze and spotted Ron, standing over him, his robes askew.

"You knew I loved her! Why did you have to take her away from me like that?" Harry met Ron's eyes with a baffled look. "Weren't you the one who told me to be true to be feelings?"

"I didn't know you were referring to Hermione!! I had always loved her and yet, you had to take away the one thing which mattered to me!! Haven't you tired of your fame and how popular you are? I have and always will be your shadow, don't you know that!! Or are you too thick headed to notice?" All of this was announced in one breath, with Seamus, Dean and Neville looking on, open-mouthed as they tried to pry Ron off the struggling Harry.


End file.
